


Приручая зиму

by Schwesterchen



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Frottage, HYDRA Trash Party, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 06:30:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6273451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schwesterchen/pseuds/Schwesterchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Новобранцу Броку Рамлоу дают незавидное задание – отмыть Зимнего Солдата после миссии.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Приручая зиму

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Taming Winter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4840130) by [Moons_of_Avalon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moons_of_Avalon/pseuds/Moons_of_Avalon). 



\- Вы хотите, чтобы я что?  
Брок Рамлоу не первый новобранец, который удивляется приказу помочь Солдату с личной гигиеной. О подобных вещах не задумываются. В глазах Гидры Солдат – оружие, вещь, а не человек, которому требуется помощь с бритьем и мытьем.  
\- Я хочу, чтобы ты подчинялся приказам, – шипит командир, пытаясь не привлекать внимания. – А теперь заткнись и иди за мной.  
Прикусив щеку, Брок сверлит его затылок убийственным взглядом, однако следует за командиром в помещение, где держат Солдата.  
\- Что-то не припомню, чтобы об этом говорили в учебке. Наверное, пропустил этот пункт в протоколе, – бормочет он, но достаточно громко, чтобы заслужить предупреждающий взгляд.  
Позже Брок узнает, что какого-то определенного протокола, касающегося ухода за Солдатом, нет. Ремонт предусмотрен, да, но не уход. В Гидре до таких мелочей никому нет дела… Но на практике оказывается, что долго эту нужду игнорировать нельзя: растущая борода мешает как следует приладить маску, из-за грязи барахлит рука. А вонь высохшей крови и пота рано или поздно буквально въедается под кожу окружающим.  
Так что в ходу неписаное правило: время от времени командир выдергивает подвернувшегося под руку салагу и отправляет его приводить в порядок тот кошмар, в который превращается Солдат после каждого задания. Никто из вышестоящих снисходить до грязной работы не собирается, те же, кто прошел через этот опыт, не спешат его повторить. Ведь Солдата далеко не всегда держат привязанным, а его реакции на прикосновения меняются, как погода весной. Иногда ему плевать, иногда – не очень. Убил он только один раз – воткнул какому-то бедолаге ножницы в шею, рыча при этом, как дикий зверь. С тех пор Солдата перестали стричь – игра не стоила свеч. Однако новичкам такие истории не рассказывают.  
Когда они входят в помещение – душевую, если быть точным – Солдат уже там, все еще в униформе, не считая маски. Странно видеть его таким: металлическая рука дезактивирована и закреплена на подлокотнике специальным магнитным держателем, глаза пустые. Неприятное зрелище. Как можно выглядеть так человечно и в то же время искусственно?  
Брок переводит взгляд на командира и получает ведро с принадлежностями. Зубная щетка, мыло, бритва и даже масло – надо полагать, для смазки металлической руки.  
\- Я все еще жду, что кто-нибудь выпрыгнет с воплем: «Розыгрыш!», – вздыхает он.  
\- Не розыгрыш, – коротко отвечают ему. – Это делают после каждого задания.  
\- Самый опасный убийца в мире не может почистить себе зубы?  
\- Самого опасного убийцу в мире программируют на более важные вещи, чем чистка зубов.  
Брок закатывает глаза. Что тут ответишь? Если задуматься, вполне логично. Но какого черта ему приходится об этом задумываться?  
\- Мне и мыться с ним? – спрашивает он, кивая на душ. – А нельзя просто из шланга?  
\- Насколько я слышал, когда его в последний раз мыли из шланга, ему это не понравилось, – говорит командир. – Постарайся его не злить.  
Он не добавляет: «И останешься в живых», однако намек ясен.  
\- Когда закончишь, вернешь его в кресло и свяжешься со мной. Кто-нибудь придет и заберет его.  
\- Есть, сэр! – смиряется Брок.  
Через несколько секунд дверь захлопывается, и он остается наедине с Солдатом. Опаснейшим оружием, которое все это время пялилось в стенку и явно не понимало, что именно его обсуждали в каких-то пяти футах.  
Брок подходит, замирая после каждого шага и оценивая реакцию.  
Ничего.  
Полная неподвижность и стеклянные глаза. Даже дыхание едва заметно. Что-то во всей этой картине кажется отчаянно неправильным.  
\- Солдат… – осмеливается, наконец, Брок, оставив между собой и креслом несколько шагов.  
Иллюзия безопасности. В глазах замершего Солдата что-то вспыхивает. Словно только сейчас заметив, что в помещении есть кто-то еще, он поворачивает голову. Ни звуков, ни эмоций. Бесконечное терпение и выжидание. Под тяжестью этого ощущения плечи Брока напрягаются сами собой.  
\- Я собираюсь тебя вымыть, – объясняет он, подходит еще ближе и медленно тянется к кнопке, управляющей магнитным держателем.  
Кнопка эта расположена на спинке кресла, сзади, чтобы Солдат не дотянулся. Впрочем, он и не пытается. Только приподнимает голову, фокусируясь на лице Брока. Протянутая рука как будто нисколько его не беспокоит.  
\- Ты будешь вести себя хорошо?  
Медленный кивок.  
Брок с облегчением решает, что у Солдата сегодня неплохой день, и отключает держатель. Возможно, все будет не так паршиво, как он ожидал.  
\- Вставай и раздевайся, – командует он, а сам ставит ведро в сторону и идет включать душ.  
Услышав, как Солдат поднимается из кресла, Брок оглядывается через плечо. К его облегчению, Солдат больше на него не пялится, разглядывая вместо этого собственную металлическую конечность, безжизненно повисшую на боку. Поизучав ее некоторое время, он начинает расстегивать ремни и пряжки униформы, но одной действующей рукой дело продвигается медленно. А время у Брока не резиновое.  
\- Да чтоб тебя… – шипит он, подходит и решительно отводит руку Солдата в сторону. Ему даже не приходит в голову, что это движение вполне может стать для него последним.  
Пряжки… ремни… бешеное количество пряжек и ремней… Какой урод придумывал эту чертову форму? Жилет падает на пол, следом рубашка, перчатки и ремень. А потом до Брока доходит, что руки его на пуговице штанов Солдата, пальцы уже за кромкой, прижаты к твердым мышцам, и он застывает. Не то чтобы Брок не видел голых парней. Видел, и немало: в раздевалках, на конспиративных квартирах, в тесных палатках.  
Да и этого конкретного парня он тоже видел. Одежда плохо переносит отрицательные температуры, так что Солдата раздевают перед криокамерой и не одевают пару часов после разморозки, пока над ним трудятся техники и доктора.  
Просто есть нечто странное в том, чтобы раздевать другого мужчину, незнакомца. Подняв глаза, Брок обнаруживает, что Солдат снова смотрит. Они примерно одного роста, их лица оказываются на одном уровне. Брок не знает, что ищет в льдисто-голубых глазах напротив, но не отводит взгляд, и некоторое время тишину нарушает только звук ровного дыхания. Он ничего не находит, кроме, разве что, едва различимого недоумения.  
Почему ты остановился? Зачем смотришь на меня?  
Встряхнувшись, Брок отбрасывает мысли об абсурдности полученного задания и продолжает дело. Наконец, Солдат стоит перед ним обнаженный, а Брок выпрямляется, делает шаг назад и снова находит его глаза. В них ни стыда, ни гордости – ничего. Видно, Солдату абсолютно все равно, одет он или раздет.  
Возможно, он и разницы-то не понимает.  
\- В душ, – распоряжается Брок и, убедившись, что приказ выполняется, подбирает разбросанную одежду и вешает на спинку стула.  
Штаны на нем водостойкие, насчет них Брок не беспокоится, а вот майку после секундного размышления снимает. Раз уж Солдата не волнует собственная нагота, чужая ему точно будет до лампочки.  
Солдат уже в душе, но прижимается к стене, пристально глядя на падающие струи и явно пытаясь их избежать.  
Странно.  
Но тут же Брок замечает, что от воды не идет пар, и все становится на свои места. Вода слишком холодная. И Солдат не хочет под нее залезать.  
Не хочет.  
Это почти облегчение.  
Решив не извиняться, Брок все же крутит кран, настраивая нужную температуру, и удивленно вскидывает глаза, услышав вздох. Особенных эмоций в этом звуке нет, но Солдат отлипает от стены, пар и разлетающиеся капли касаются его кожи. Он снова смотрит, и на этот раз Брок почти уверен, что в льдистых глазах теплится нечто вроде удовлетворения. Он быстро избавляется от этой мысли.  
Приказать Солдату встать под душ легко, но Брока слегка нервирует, как он закрывает глаза и наклоняет голову. Само по себе действие вполне функционально – так легче намочить волосы – но из осанки Солдата разом пропадает вся привычная скованность. Будто он наслаждается. Впрочем, Броку нечего возразить: пусть даже оружию не положено наслаждаться, мало что может сравниться с горячим душем после долгого трудного дня.  
Через некоторое время напряжение как будто рассеивается. Брок оттирает металлическую руку, удивляясь ее весу, поворачивает ее и сгибает, проверяя, чтобы в пластинах не осталось грязи. Потом моет вторую руку – мыльная пена становится серой, собирая бог знает какую пакость, приставшую к коже. Ниже пояса Брок пока не опускается. Небрежно бросив мочалку на кафель, он растирает в ладонях шампунь и принимается мыть Солдату голову.  
Они стоят очень близко – до Брока это доходит, только когда он понимает, что может разглядеть капли воды на ресницах Солдата. Длинные темные ресницы резко контрастируют с прозрачными глазами, взгляд которых не отрывается от лица Брока. Он машинально убирает со лба Солдата прилипшие пряди, сильнее нажимает на кожу ногтями. Короткий рывок за волосы, и Солдат нагибает голову ниже, но продолжает смотреть. В глазах его ожидание - будто он ждет, что Брок скажет что-то или сделает, и Солдат не может понять, почему этого до сих пор не произошло. Брок пока об этом не задумывается. Здесь слишком тихо.  
\- Я тут подумал, - он чуть сильнее тянет Солдата за волосы и смотрит на реакцию. Ее нет. – Я приказал тебе идти в душ, и ты пошел, но не стал дотрагиваться до воды. Почему?  
Молчание. Брок уверен, что видит на лице Солдата удивление. Если прищурится. Затем приходит ответ – негромким хриплым голосом. Отвыкшим.  
\- Вы не приказывали мне становиться под него, сэр.  
Брок вскидывает бровь.  
\- Да, не приказывал, но здесь мало места. Пойти в душ и не намокнуть было нелегко, верно?  
Солдат пытается кивнуть, но Брок удерживает его голову за волосы.  
\- Отвечай вслух.  
\- Да, сэр, нелегко.  
\- Тогда зачем стараться? Душ предназначен для того, чтобы в нем намокать. Зачем еще я мог тебя туда послать?  
На этот раз тишина длится дольше. Солдат явно не хочет отвечать, взгляд его неуверенно бегает между глазами Брока, словно он пытается найти в одном из них больше сочувствия.  
\- Говори, – требует Брок.  
\- Вода была холодная.  
Солдат отвечает так, будто признается в каком-то прегрешении. Брок ухмыляется. Он заметил.  
\- А если бы я велел тебе идти в воду, но не поменял температуру, ты бы пошел?  
\- Да, сэр.  
Ответ абсолютно уверенный, и усмешка Брока становится шире. Он в курсе, что Солдат послушен… но знать, что можешь требовать послушания, даже если оно причиняет неудобство…  
Это и есть настоящее доминирование, верно?  
Брок вспоминает, что так и не домыл Солдата. Вспоминает о лежащей на плитке мочалке. И почему-то не может избавиться от неожиданной мысли, что Солдат примет от него любое прикосновение, каким бы насильственным оно ни было. Солдат подчиняется приказам. А мало ли что можно замаскировать под приказ?  
Брок выполаскивает шампунь, действуя уже ласковее, разбирая спутанные темные пряди. Солдат будто бы не осознает, что происходит, разве что позволяет тянуть себя за волосы, даже не думая противиться.  
Хорошо.  
\- Подними мочалку, – приказывает Брок и не может сдержать улыбку, когда Солдат быстро опускается на колени.  
Шикарный вид – смертоносное оружие, скорчившееся у его ног. Но еще приятнее видеть, как оружие вздрагивает – пусть и едва различимо – когда Брок расстегивает и с клацаньем бросает на пол ремень. Солдат поднимает голову, и Брок готов поклясться, что видит обреченность в линии широких плеч. Дело ясное: он не первый человек, решивший воспользоваться готовностью Солдата исполнять приказы. И, судя по выражению синих глаз, опыт этот приятным не был.  
Брок понимает своих предшественников: не так уж часто появляется возможность кем-то вот так полностью распоряжаться – но испытывать удачу он не хочет. Он не куратор, не командир…  
К тому же, его влечет вызов: удастся ли пробудить в Солдате иное чувство, не страх. Это как игра, как испытание. Приманить дикого зверя и заставить его брать еду из рук.  
Солдат не встает, значит, ждет, что работать придется на коленях. Однако делать то, что он ожидает, через что уже прошел, будет совсем не интересно, правда ведь?  
\- Встань, – говорит Брок, наблюдая, как глаза Солдата наполняются недоумением.  
Тем не менее, Солдат поднимается, под кожей перекатываются мускулы. Он стоит и прижимает к груди мочалку, как ребенок – любимую игрушку. Бесцеремонно ее отобрав, Брок снова натирает мочалку мылом, с удовольствием глядя, как опустевшая рука в нерешительности сжимает воздух, прежде чем упасть вдоль тела.  
Солдат снова смотрит. Брок смело встречает его взгляд, делает шаг, другой – и в результате их разделяют лишь несколько дюймов. На этот раз Солдат первым отводит глаза. Вздрагивая, он косится на руку Брока, там, где она опускает мочалку на бедро. Белая пена пузырится, оставаясь на коже. С приливом адреналина Брок понимает, что Солдат напуган. Вот, что делает игру особенно интересной: переступишь черту – умрешь. Дикие звери кусаются.  
\- Ты думаешь, что я сделаю тебе больно, – он медленно кружит мочалкой по бедру Солдата. – Такое случалось раньше, правда? Люди оставались с тобой наедине и пользовались тобой.  
Брок заставляет свой обычно резкий голос звучать мягче. Это работает. Голубые глаза становятся совершенно беззащитными. Страх никуда не делся, но недоумение преобладает. Когда Солдата в последний раз касались с каким-то подобием ласки? Думая об этом, Брок поднимает свободную руку и проводит кончиками пальцев по его полным губам. Те тут же приоткрываются, обдавая пальцы дыханием, заставляя предвосхищать влажное тепло, скрытое за обветренной неухоженной кожей. Глаза Солдата расширяются, но уже не от страха. Брок ухмыляется. Надо же, у живого оружия такой невинный взгляд.  
\- Я не собираюсь причинять тебе боль, – он с нажимом проводит мочалкой по пояснице, неожиданно грациозно изгибающейся под давлением. – Я не делаю людям больно без веской причины, а ты пообещал вести себя хорошо, да?  
Солдат кивает с такой готовностью, что движение получается неловким. Брок посмеивается. Все идет почти слишком гладко. Он моет Солдату бедра, переходит на живот и ниже. Солдат по-прежнему дышит ровно, но во взгляде появляется непривычная сосредоточенность, а зрачки начинают расширяться. Темнота расцветает, почти поглощая синий лед.  
Когда мочалка касается члена, медленно проходя по всей длине, у Солдата подгибаются колени. Броку – к его немалому удивлению – приходится его ловить. Неужели это прикосновение кажется Солдату до такой степени приятным? Казалось бы, у мочалки не самая подходящая для нежной кожи текстура. Но Солдат реагирует, как подросток, которого впервые потрогали. Будто это самое лучшее, что в его жизни случалось. Прикусив нижнюю губу, он повисает на Броке вялой тяжестью. Брок с негромким грубым смешком повторяет движение, за что припухшие яркие губы награждают его коротким выдохом, граничащим со всхлипом. Опаснейшее существо повизгивает и трясется у него в руках. Как тут не рассмеяться?  
\- Я смотрю, тебе нравится, – ухмыляется Брок, и Солдат кивает.  
Он прячет лицо у Брока на плече и шумно дышит, покачивая бедрами.  
\- Вот это ты будешь получать, если будешь хорошо себя вести, так что уж постарайся.  
Солдат пытается кивнуть, но Брок без колебаний хватает его за волосы и медленно оттягивает голову назад, заставляя открыть лицо.  
\- Смотри на меня и отвечай вслух.  
\- Да, сэр, – быстро говорит Солдат.  
Его голос глубокий, с придыханием, совсем не похож на отрывистое рявканье на чужих языках, слышанное порой Броком на операциях из-под черной маски-намордника.  
Солдат пытается послушно сохранять зрительный контакт, но даже это сейчас дается ему с трудом. Большие голубые глаза отчаянно пытаются закрыться. Сжалившись, Брок роняет мочалку и плавно проводит по его члену рукой.  
Такого звука от грозного оружия он никак не мог ожидать. Солдат будто пулю поймал – долгий низкий животный стон, который становится все громче и обрывается всхлипом, стоит Броку отдернуть руку от неожиданности. Он прижимает Солдата к стене, чтобы как следует посмотреть, не натворил ли чего. Но выражение на лице Солдата совсем не похоже на страдание.  
Оно… будь Брок честным с собой, он сказал бы, это выражение прекрасно. Это создание, это оружие, оно смотрит так, будто впервые в жизни увидело солнце. Мокрые волосы липнут ко лбу, щеки пылают румянцем, перекинувшимся даже на губы. Потемневшие синие глаза сияют из-под черных ресниц, полные чувств, которые Солдату никогда не было позволено выразить вслух. Он не противится прижимающей руке, но все тело его вибрирует, бедра бесконтрольно подергиваются. Каждый дюйм его существа просит, умоляет. Эта картина лучше всего, что Брок мог себе представить.  
\- Кто бы мог подумать. Одно прикосновение – и машина смерти падает передо мной на колени, – говорит он, проводя пальцем по члену Солдата и наслаждаясь жалобным поскуливанием, раздавшимся в ответ. – Хочешь, чтобы я тебе подрочил? Тебе вообще ни хрена в этом долбаном мире не положено хотеть, а ты хочешь мою руку на своем члене.  
Солдат снова скулит, тихо, почти робко, и отворачивается. Морщится, словно вот-вот расплачется. Член у него очень тяжелый и горячий. Это существо, Солдат, так давно не испытывало удовольствия, что сейчас похоже на оголенный провод. Потянувшись, Брок заставляет его повернуть голову обратно и подходит еще ближе, так близко, что кожей чувствует исходящий от него жар. Зимний Солдат, сгорающий от желания. Какая ирония.  
\- Сейчас все будет, – Брок расстегивает ширинку, освобождая собственный член, и притирается к Солдату бедрами. У него тоже стоит до боли, но Брок сдерживается, получая в награду возможность любоваться огромными глазами и слушать сбивчивое дыхание. – Но ты должен быть хорошим и слушаться меня, понял?  
\- Да, да, сэр, – шепчет Солдат, хватая Брока за руку и впиваясь ногтями в кожу.  
Он бешено кивает, из горла рвутся тихие жаждущие звуки.  
Разве можно противиться такому великолепию?  
Брок вгрызается в вялый рот, проталкивает язык, охотно глотая стоны. Жадно. Ненасытно. Он кусает Солдата за губу, не пытаясь больше быть нежным. Тот не сопротивляется, только тихо скулит и – непривычный к наслаждению, раздразненный болью – кончает через несколько секунд, царапая Броку грудь.  
Брок едва обращает внимание, слишком сосредоточенный на том, чтобы сильнее, быстрее толкаться в скользкую от семени кожу.  
К тому времени, как он спускает, с приглушенным ворчанием прикусив Солдату губу, Солдат слабо вздрагивает в его руках. Несмотря на явный переизбыток стимуляции, он не выглядит недовольным. Свернувшись в руках Брока, насколько позволяет вертикальное положение, он таращится в никуда затуманенными глазами и чуть слышно постанывает. Несколько наполненных относительной тишиной секунд Брок переводит дух, потом фыркает, в последний раз кусает его за вспухшую губу и отстраняется. Солдат машинально тянется к нему, но быстро приходит в себя, роняет голову. Несмотря на это, Брок видит его глаза: взгляд нервно мечется туда-сюда. Солдат хотел. Хотя ему не положено хотеть. И уж точно не положено получать то, чего хотелось.  
\- Ну-ну, не прячься, – Брок кладет ладони ему на талию и ждет, пока тот поднимет глаза.  
Солдат смотрит как-то по-детски: смущенно, нервно, ища одобрения.  
\- Я буду о тебе заботиться при условии, что мы одни и ты проделал хорошую работу, – говорит Брок ему в губы, вызывая у Солдата слабую дрожь. – Хотеть разрешается, но только со мной, понял?  
Солдат кивает.  
\- Да, сэр.  
С тем же безукоризненным послушанием.  
  
Замечаний насчет распухшей губы Солдата не поступает. Кажется, вообще никто не в курсе, что в душевой что-то случилось. Так продолжается до следующего задания.  
Они в грузовике. Брок садится напротив закованного Солдата. Солдат молчит, но весь путь не отрывает взгляда от Брока, и это не остается без внимания. Команда ерзает, едва заметно переглядывается, притворяясь, что ничего такого не происходит. А Брок ухмыляется. Очень самодовольно. Он считает, что имеет право гордиться собой, вытащив счастливый билет, который все остальные проворонили.  
На базе Брок ждет, пока ребята отчитаются, все это время глядя на Солдата. Тот явственно начинает дышать тяжелее, и Брок готов побиться об заклад, что кожа под слоем грязи розовеет.  
\- Когда он закончит рапорт, я его вымою, – говорит Брок командиру.  
И бывалый, многое повидавший военный не может скрыть удивления.  
\- Значит, в прошлый раз все прошло не так плохо, как ты ожидал?  
\- Совсем не так плохо, – Брок пожимает плечами и косится на Солдата, который не сводит с него жаждущего взгляда. – Он очень хорошо себя вел.  
Глаза Солдата загораются, и это самое близкое к улыбке выражение, которое кто-либо у него видел.  
Идеально.  
  


КОНЕЦ


End file.
